


看不见

by leafleftleaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Honey+/×Red)×sans, 1.6万字长车, 3p, M/M, Multi, PWP, 万字长车, 只有一场车, 完美的三箭头3P, 审判组, 开放式关系, 想不到吧, 我流HE, 插叙, 正剧向, 治愈, 烟枪x芥末x原衫, 真的治愈, 绿帽情结, 芥末番茄, 蜂蜜芥末, 非常烦人的PWP, 非常烦人的插叙, （烟枪+芥末）x原衫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: 1. 本文CP: (Honey+/×Red)×sans，也就是烟枪攻芥末并且一起攻原衫，开放式关系。R18，涉及露骨描写，万字长车，为了孩子们的身心健康请务必斟酌阅读。---2. 如有难以理解处可参考：本文是插叙叙事，其中除了从sans提着汉堡回家开始、到sans在家里睡着结束的这一场性事，其他的所有事情均发生在此前。3. 文章写作的顺序比较符合作者的思维逻辑顺序，但若阅读起来实在困难，可参考附录1中按时间顺序排列的事件。（※附录涉及大量剧透内容，推荐在阅读全文后观看！）4. 正剧，略黑暗，HE。字面意义上的“治愈系”。





	1. Chapter 1

上

1  
他的眼窝里生出了一根针。  
现在，sans闭不上他的眼睛了。

2  
Sans提着三个汉堡往家的方向走。他最近食欲很好，可以吃下很多。他和沿路遇到的怪物打招呼，讲一个不那么好笑的双关，从胸腔里发出低沉的笑声。最近镇子里常有他的身影，似乎东边的哨站尽数荒废了，他就仅仅待在从废墟到雪镇尽头的这一小片地方。不过没有谁苛责他这种翘班的行为——事实上，现在地下的所有怪物几乎都和他一样懒惰。  
噢，这里的人口组成如今真是单纯极了，一共就只有两类怪物：Sans，和Papyrus。其中Sans多一点，Papyrus少一点。  
家门敞开着，里面空无一人。他迈进去的时候顺便用后脚把门勾上，一声闷响。他慢吞吞地往沙发的方向挪，忽然一股力量从后方狠狠砸向了他的膝弯。sans不由自主地腿一软向前跌下去，食物脱手砸在地上滚了几滚，但他却立刻被什么软蓬蓬的东西接住了，整张脸撞在了一团毛领里。  
绒毛的从触感并不多么舒服，相反地那东西结成一缕一缕的硬块，带着难以言喻的腥臭。骨头在羽绒服上发出细小的摩擦声，接触到的地方都漏气似地陷了下去。他听到Red在旁边一声低笑。  
“Surprised？”  
sans保持着被支撑的姿势，摇了摇头。摩擦声通过固体在他头骨里放大，有点吵。Red一开始还抱得挺顺心，但很快发现sans根本就是整个瘫在他身上，肩部手臂隐隐酸痛起来，于是他“嘶”了一声干脆拉着sans半躺到地上，顺手钻进衣服里顺着脊椎慢慢摸。后者则分开腿在他身上跪伏着，见状轻笑出声，心安理得地趴稳了，一副卸了全身力气的样子，懒得动弹。  
不过这派和谐景象很快就被破坏了，一双手从sans的腋下伸过去把他拎起来往怀里一搁：“喂，你们是不是忘了什么？”  
Sans没有扭头去看说话人，稀薄的烟雾已经飘在了眼前。他瞅着不远处从袋子里滚出来的三个汉堡，又忆起膝窝上刚刚挨的那一下，不由往后一顶手肘——  
“对，忘了揍你。”  
烟枪配合地惨叫一声，不无夸张成分，sans这才慢条斯理地转过身来看他卖惨，Red则挪过来圈着sans的脖子大笑。烟枪指着Red控诉 ：“坏事都我干，好处全你捞，什么事啊。这种‘合作’我下次可不会再答应了。”  
“welp，这种级别的整‘骨’可真是不怎么样。”sans无聊地耸耸肩，“not feelin’ much sincerity attached to it.”  
“真的吗？”Red看起来很遗憾，低下头揪着脏兮兮的毛领。  
“太失败了。”烟枪仰头吐出一口烟雾。  
Sans狐疑地看着它们两个，直觉哪里不太对劲。  
“要不再感觉一下？”Red黏在他身后，终于从衣服领子里挑出个硬块，吹了吹黏在上面的毛然后顶在sans的鼻洞处，“here’s our bonus sincerity.”  
大有问题。Sans终于确定这一点的时候，就觉得身下已经软了下去，痒酥酥的感觉从盆骨爬到胸口再化成荧蓝的波纹返回去，笑容僵在脸上。  
烟枪凑过去抬起他的下巴：“终于逮到你了，真不容易。” 要不是恶劣地把烟喷了他一脸的话，应该是个颇温柔的啄吻。  
Red拿膝盖蹭着他的尾椎，手则从裤子的松紧带里插进去往里摸，话语声从头骨上嗡嗡巨响着往里传递：“wish you have a night of sans-erect-ee——操真难讲……嘿，我看到了第一个erectee，它可真可爱。”

3  
sans是Red最后一个见到的同体，Red对于sans来说却是第一个，不过这一点无关紧要。  
他们第一次见面的时候是在永远坠着夕阳的长廊里。  
sans盯着正前方一动不动，眼眶里黑洞洞的，像在发呆，但头顶上飘着诡异的Zzzzzzzzz。他的手很自然地放在两腿之间，里面鼓起了不大的一块。Red看了很久后才觉得他应该是在……睡觉。他再走近一步，sans就醒了，左眼蓝黄闪烁，拧过头来朝着他看，然后像是不可理解似的不动了，脸上还僵着假笑。  
这不是这个世界的生命。  
Red拧着眉骨看他，不知道为什么有点胸口发紧，话说出口却格外欠扁：“喂，别在这睡觉，口水都滴到地上了。”  
Sans看了他几秒后猜出了大概，眼窝恢复了昏黑，突兀地冒出一句：“结束了？”  
“啊，对。你挺过来了。恭喜啊。”  
……这样啊。sans故作从容地想支起身子，这才发现自己的左手还放在腿间凸起的一块上面，动作顿时一个卡壳，然后就听见对面人毫不掩饰地笑了出来。他甚至走近几步仔细瞧了瞧：“蓝色的啊，还挺漂亮的。”  
“——！”sans顿时一个瞬移后撤到安全距离站稳。  
Red一扬嘴角，利齿呲着：“哟，真害羞。不过你刚刚在干什么？做春梦吗？睁着眼睛？”  
这种境况下不会有人想那种事情吧。sans想说点什么，却回忆起了更多东西，最后只是说：“我的眼睛有一点小问题，它闭不上了。”

4  
“sans，转过来，天花板有什么好看的。”red半趴在sans腿间，不满地抬高手掰过他的头，让眼窝直直对着自己的盆骨。现在那里荧蓝色的小穴里插着red的一只手指，而外部的凸起的一点则被拇指忽轻忽重毫无规律地揉着。骶骨内侧还用胶带粘着两个跳蛋在嗡嗡响。那里面的液体已经多到溢出来了，而且还在不断地往外流，甚至钻进了red的指骨关节的缝隙里。  
不仅如此，身后的混蛋却卡住他的两个手臂，在用一种极度恶劣的方法玩着他的灵魂。烟枪让sans坐在他怀里，两只手从胸腔里钻进去，搓黏土似地揉着灵魂，往肋骨的缝隙里面挤。但似乎是没烟叼着所以嘴欠，还不住地在他耳边口头描述着那里的盛况。  
但最难耐的柱体却得不到丝毫安慰，只有颤抖着翘得不能再高，从顶端的马眼里慢慢冒着细流汇进下面的泛滥一片。  
Sans不得不看向那一片，简直无法相信这具不断流着水像在邀请别人侵犯的身体属于自己。他的确觉得性没什么可羞耻的，但看到自己完全失去控制的样子却愈发焦急，仿佛有什么东西撕扯着神智在和他较劲。他计算着自己的承受力，然后悲哀地承认过不了多久，他恐怕真的会恳求这两位满足自己。他越看越觉得难以忍受，快感却更明显，不仅前端绷着无法释放，小穴也空虚酥痒得想要被狠狠挠上一把或者贯穿进去。  
……可恶的算计。  
关键时刻，Red却把探进穴口的那根手指也拿出来了：“啧，太湿了，sans你控制一下啊。”  
Sans提脚踹他，但腕骨很快被抓住了。哦对，那里还拖着没褪干净的运动裤。  
烟枪则放轻了揉捏的动作，在他耳朵的位置吐出一口气：“是不是特别想要？”  
“我说想你会，umm，给我吗？”sans不搭腔，断断续续地反问。  
“welp，看你表现咯。”  
“嘿，我怎么觉得你还挺迫不及待的呢？”他忽然挪动了下盆骨的位置往身后碾，换来身后烟枪一声愉悦的叹息。  
Red脸色一变，怒目而视：“操！你又偷偷蹭他！”  
“那又怎么了。”烟枪说得慢悠悠地，特意放大了满足的神情，“sans，你想要谁的？”  
Sans没说话，不仅是不想说，也是因为Red一个发泄似地掐了一把穴口的软肉。  
“不会都想要吧？那也太贪心了。”  
烟枪无论何时都显得恶意满满。sans不大想理会他，但是下身的情况的确已经无可忽略了，而此时他的灵魂甚至都被放了回去，一前一后的两位默契的放缓了行为，一个摸着盆骨内侧，一个在穴口不住地揉摁，在边缘上恶意地挑逗着。  
他不自觉地想要并紧双腿蹭一蹭——哪怕这个动作被骷髅做出来基本不会有太大效果，但也能缓解一下小穴的危机。但很快，他的一根腿骨就被Red抓住抬高了。  
“想要我就直说，又不是满足不了你。”Red看起来真的很nice，要不是他同时取下了两个跳蛋塞进穴口里并拿开手的话，“哟，还是说你也觉得害羞了啊？真可爱。”  
“嗯……”sans这下是无法抑制地哼出了声，跳蛋的频率开得很大，穴肉都在不住地颤抖着，沟壑里荧蓝色的液体裹着那粉色的小物件流下去。这的确是有些太刺激了，整个下身都在发酥，骨头也酸软下来，只是……不够！远远不够。对于已经被药物激得无比淫荡的身体来说，这和直接的插入差得太远了，刺激更无异于火上浇油。Sans觉得那种嗡嗡声已经传递到了头骨在脑内喧嚣，那里面直发麻，一片浆糊。  
好想……  
其实很想被直接操进去，狠狠地一下捅到底，被侵犯爽得泄出呻吟。  
这时候，解放了双手的Red眯着眼睛露出一个微笑，然后已一种极悠闲地姿态向后靠着，从被顶起的运动裤里掏出已经胀大成暗红的性器。Sans不自觉地盯着那里看，想象着那东西在自己身体里疯狂抽插把穴口捣成暗紫色的样子，喉骨不自觉地滚动了下，生出几分渴望来。  
这糟糕的失控感。Sans吐出一口气，觉得是时候该自暴自弃……不，享受性生活了。  
“umm… red, please.”  
说完，就觉得烟枪抚摸的动作明显地一个停顿。  
Red颇为挑衅地扫了他一眼，再看向sans的时候眼眶里已经闪烁着红光：“甜心，Please what?”  
“请和我发生性行为，操我，和我交配，器官拟态契约魔法……你想怎么叫都行，ok？”  
Red点了点头，却说：“可是这样做对我有什么好处吗？”  
“huh？”sans一下没反应过来。  
“嘿，我说，操你这个湿得一塌糊涂的小穴有什么好处吗？这看起来可没什么诱惑力哦。”red耸耸肩，“要不，你自己稍微advertise一下？”  
——可你的下体好像不像你说的那么经得住诱惑哦。Sans冷眼。  
“如果你不太会的话，”red拿骨指点点穴口上方的凸起，“我来给你一点提示好了。唔，给你机会自己拿手操一操，好好吸住，张合一下，或者撑开让我看看里面有多漂亮——都可以，让我看满意了，接下来就让你爽。”  
Sans想想了一下那个画面，就觉得……身上有点燥，手指不安地抓紧。  
但这时候，耳边传来低沉沙哑的声音：“welp，他不行的话，不如我来好了。”  
烟枪把放在盆骨上的手上移，轻轻地抬高他的下颌，让自己的下巴贴着他的头顶。sans就这样倒着撞进了那双总是睁不开的眼睛，烟枪面带笑意：“他会的我可都会，甚至，会让你感觉更好一点。”  
“等等，烟鬼，你什么意思？”red又暴躁起来，“之前怎么说的，不带你这么玩的啊？”  
烟枪根本没看他，继续黏糊糊地和sans说话：“他才想‘玩’呢，宝贝，我只想让你开心。”  
……好几把恶心要吐了啊！Red瞬间被雷了一下，直接试图搂回sans，不料烟枪抱得也紧，顿时三个成年男骨头难看地抱成了一团。Red想也没想伸手抓住烟枪的脸就推，中指以街头打架的常用架势直接要往鼻洞里捅，不料有什么湿软的东西直接钻出来舔起了手心，他被弄得一个哆嗦，手就被烟枪又抓住了。高个的骷髅眼睛朝下瞄着他，甚至还伸出舌头在手指尖舔了一下，“你在前面也爽够久了，该换换位置了吧。”  
“操，变态啊，你干嘛？”red恶寒。  
“让让位，嗯，否则，你知道的，保护好自己，别忘了一开始我可是和你……”  
“闭上你该死的嘴。”red瞬间别勾起了一些不好的回忆，眸子里红芒闪动，看起来不太好惹，只是手还被抓着。  
烟枪眯起眼半抬起头，越过sans的头骨冲他笑笑。  
Red不遑多让。  
终于，烟枪松开他的手，趁着空当直接圈住了sans的头骨，舔了舔他的嘴角，“我保证你会非常开心。”  
因为过分贴近的距离，sans眼前一阵晃动模糊的景象。直到嘴角传来湿润的触感，还觉得一切都不那么真切。挤压，接触，两人身上独有的味道，甜腻的蜂蜜和有辛味的芥末……这些东西在纯粹的肢体交缠中一并向他骨骼孔洞里灌进去。性交让生物回归原始，欲望和视线的剥夺把他们变成神志不清傻子。不、不，不应该这么说，不是还有人觉得，这样才达到了更纯粹的状态吗？所谓戏言中“生命的大和谐”？  
sans忽然不太知道自己在哪里，是应该干什么，事实上他明白自己永远都不知道他身在何处，前面有什么后面有什么。他本来就是这样待在一片虚空里，什么都不关注。他没有交涉和插手的能力。  
什么也不用管。他这样告诉自己：你这样的懒骨头是做不到的吧！有些事情，其他人比他更擅长吧！  
可是他无法闭合的眼睛让他一直看得见。  
而无动于衷。  
在朦胧的视野里，金红相互对望。他用了很长时间去聚焦瞳光，却发觉那是比鲜艳的领巾更沉的暗红，在雾气中翻滚着，好像是一件红披风。  
幻象、幻象。  
好像是空气在颤动，发出不可闻的嗡鸣声，伴随着低沉的交响，产生一些不那么和善的交流。  
Sans忽然觉得十分舒适和愉快。他发现自己并不知道他到底看到了什么，或许是谁的一片衣角，或许是什么体液，或许是掉在地上的毛毯……总之这不重要。他享受起了这恍恍惚惚的世界，任欲望带着自己浮浮沉沉，像是沉入大海，像是漂在宇宙，又像是在棉花地里打滚，唯有四肢被两个强硬的家伙所支配。  
这时候那片雾蒙蒙的世界被破开了，兴许还是red终于妥协，或者烟枪改变了他的想法。总之他现在被趴着放在地上，被高个骷髅大出一圈的骨头架子整个压住。  
过于清晰的一切把sans带回了现实。他突然觉得失望透顶，地面冷冰冰的。其实真实发生的事情再简单不过了，他不过是在被两个怪物上。这两个怪物甚至一点也不讨人喜欢。  
下颌被迫抬起的感觉让他也忘记了刚刚的舒适，他对上了一片熟悉的流转的暗红色。  
Red把性器抵住他的齿间：“乖，张嘴。”  
Sans还没来得及出言讥讽，或者讲些煞风景的冷笑话，就觉得下身被什么坚硬的东西抵住，在一阵令人发麻的磨蹭后猝不及防地整个捅到了底。  
他不自觉地张开了嘴漏出一声感叹——  
却很快被塞得哑了嗓子。

5  
Sans一直不大喜欢烟枪。不过没关系，因为烟枪也不大喜欢他。  
他们看着对方，就像看着更糟糕的自己——更不用说，自己已经很糟糕了。  
他们经常见面，但一个堆满假笑，一个满嘴跑火车，却都是毫无意义的讥嘲。可似乎有什么冥冥之中的力量，总把他们留在独处的境地里。或者说，这不是因为力量，而只是他们的个性实在太过相似，会在同样的地方驻留良久。  
废墟边上。  
他们背对站着，久久也没有声音。  
忽然烟枪转过身来：“嘿，有火吗。”  
非常拙劣地打招呼方式。Sans漫不经心地看着他，含含糊糊地：“umm，我看看。哦，如你所见，我当然没有。”  
“哦。”烟枪点点头，“我有。”  
然后自顾自地把烟点上了。  
Sans没什么表情地看着。  
又过了一段时间。  
“你看见了什么。”sans毫无征兆地开口。  
烟枪看看他，忽然吹了声口哨：“一个不太漂亮的骷髅。”  
“这个词是从哪来的？welp，我说，‘漂亮’。”  
烟枪闲闲地几步走近他，弯下腰来贴近他的耳朵：“你浑身赤裸，我觉得你这样的话就应该漂亮。可是你并不。宝贝，你可真让我失望。”  
Sans偏过头来看他，神态漠然，只是端着假笑，眼窝里的白芒却有一丝不易察觉的颤动。  
烟枪无所谓地说这无意义的话：“你就像是个捏出来的骷髅娃娃，只有一幅表情，而且连眼睛都没有造好，喏，真是做工粗糙。当然，你知道，你有的一切无聊之处都和我一样，就像在很多时候，我们也会觉得你很……”  
“很？”  
“很酷。”  
这个词似乎更应该属于一些充满热情的年轻骷髅。  
又是很长时间没说话。  
Sans重复了一遍：“你看见了什么。”他的目光还搁在他的眼窝里头。可即使这样，他也目光也不是烟枪的目光。  
“我看到很多怪物在死去。”  
“和我一样。”  
“可我已经习惯了。”  
“唔，那么我还没有。”  
烟枪瞅着他瞅了好久，轻笑一声：“你的眼窝里有什么东西，我帮你拿出来吧。”  
他们的脸越凑越近。  
咯。  
骷髅的齿列碰在了一起，发出冰冷而乏味的响声。

6  
Sans发现，在这个世界待的越久，他就越容易忘记以前的事情，像是迟暮的老人一般糊涂。很多次他看着一个个在眼前出现又被人类砍成烟尘的幻影，竟想不起来他们是谁，陌生得可怕。其中最突出的是一个高个子的骷髅，他总以各种各样的方式化成各种各样的粉末，像是这场“幻影戏”的创造者无法抉择他消逝的细节，只能想尽各种各样精彩的可能性。Sans想去质问不存在的神明为什么要撑开他的双眼，日日夜夜地播放这些悲剧，但突然间他就又想起了这些幻影的名字，喉咙干涩，什么都无法说出口。  
他不具有质问或者控诉的能力，他从来都不会这样。  
他是sans，一个优雅而无能的观赏者，什么也不会介入。  
于是，这些他记不清楚的幻影不分昼夜地在他的眼前飘荡徘徊，再好的观众也会觉得疲惫，sans感觉自己已经很累很累了，想要合上眼睛像往常那样小憩一会儿，就在哨站那里，直到被不开眼的家伙唤醒……  
可是做不到。Sans摸了摸自己的眼眶，神经质地吮着手指。

7  
Sans趴跪在地板上，盆骨处却被抬起来，这个姿势能让身后的烟枪进得很深。  
他的余光瞄着那三个汉堡。这个时间还没有吃饭，按照他最近的习惯来说，应该感到非常饥饿了——他毕竟有着三个汉堡那么多的食量呢。可是仔细感觉了一下，sans又觉得他并没有真的感到饿，莫非是因为小腹已经被精液灌满了吗？唔，俗话说得“被喂饱了”？想到这里，他有点想笑：这句玩笑话低俗得简直不符合自己的笑话美学。  
思维的间隙，sans还意识到自己光荣地在性事中走神了。他接着想：会有怪物在做爱的时候完全不走神吗？这种打桩机一样的运动，拉稀一样粗暴的快乐，不走神似乎很难坚持下去吧。  
他眯着眼睛，三个汉堡在眼前晃动。他突然有些怀疑自己最近究竟为什么会吃得很多。垃圾食品还是同样的味道，油盐糖的简单叠加给予基本的满足感，但如果只要吃就会获得满足，他应该一天24小时都在不断饕餮才对，骷髅怪物又不会胖，这个莫名其妙的世界的物资也不会用完。但是他没有，所以他根本不在乎这一点满足感，身体上快乐与否，对他而言并不大重要 。那么他为什么在吃呢？食欲，食欲让人觉得自己是活着的，欲望让人觉得自己是活着的。Sans想，也许他并不需要吃这么多， 但却需要自己是“活着”的，就算不吃也死不了，但他需要一个证据，一个确切的感受，来让他觉得自己是活着的。  
在没有神明、没有未来的世界，懒惰不堪的胖骷髅sans给自己创造了食欲，最基础的欲望。  
多么伟大！  
他对自己说：你是活着的。  
所以，他一定是活着的。  
……都什么乱七八糟的。Sans自嘲地牵了牵嘴角。

烟枪缓慢地抽出自己的性器再捅进去，以一种令人发麻的方式碾过sans的所有敏感点。他从刚刚开始就渴望了太久了，现在只觉得终于被狠挠上了一把，极致的欢愉让他大腿骨直发抖，却被宽大的骨手牢牢捉住固定下来。  
他完全动不了，只能被迫享受着身体产生的快感。可是烟枪的动作有那么慢，而且做做停停毫无规律，让他心痒愉悦却又无助，只能盲目地期待着下一次的高潮将在什么时候降临。  
但口中的感觉就没那么美妙了。sans含着粗大的柱体，下颌逐渐酸痛了起来。Red性器的直径实在是太大了，怎么适应都只能是勉强。魔法口腔被摩擦到疼痛，舌面发烫。Red溢出的魔法体液是辛辣的，后劲十足，刚开始不觉得怎么样，但很快就能被烧灼得差点落下泪来。这种感觉无疑加强了侵犯的力度，sans觉得自己自己整个被挖空了捅进来，前后夹击着戳了个对穿。  
似乎从现在开始，就比较难再走神了。  
他感觉自己的存在变得稀薄，自身被抽象出了两个点，一个在口腔一个在下体。他的骨架子不存在了，所剩下的只有从灵魂流淌出的魔法。这些魔法在被什么东西打上记号，他无从反抗，也不会反抗。  
他快消失了。  
可两个眼窝还黑幽幽地杵在那里。等身体熬过一波浪潮，白光褪去，他依然看得见red性器上恐怖的青筋，以及自己的小穴被操到变色的肮脏模样。他始终清楚地知道他在经历着什么，这不浪漫，甚至也不出自他的本心。是药物让他欢愉，而这两位趴伏在他身上索取着废墟中才会有的快乐，仅仅是因为有所需。他此时此刻就是这样的，像一个动物一样跪在地板上被两只雄兽疯狂榨取，不知道意义，也不知道什么时候才是终结。可这并不能算得上糟糕，也根本没什么耻辱或者无法忍受的地方。因为他生活的每一分每一秒都是这样，缺乏足够的理由，也不出自他的兴趣。  
无法抗争。没有缘由。说不上幸福也说不上痛苦。大部分的事物，已经死得干干净净。  
Sans不禁把眼下的遭遇和他的食欲进行对比。他的进食有着充分的理由，他觉得自己饿，所以就要去吃，这样简简单单的因果关系，包含着多么庄重的自由，堪称奢侈了。  
至少目前还说得上舒服。Sans知道这和侵犯者没有太大关系，自己唯一可以抓住的就是快感本身了。

——什么，只有快感本身吗？  
——是不是又自相矛盾了呢？

烟枪的手从sans的脊椎顶端轻柔地抚摸下来，在沿着那凹凸不平的精巧骨骼爬上去。Sans舒服地眯了眯眼睛，甚至哼出了一声。但很快烟枪就拿手掐住了他的脖颈往上抬了抬，手在下颌摩挲。  
他毫无预兆地在喉骨发力，sans呜咽一声，口腔条件反射地剧烈收缩，性器顿时捅到了嗓子眼，让在他前面的red发出一声愉快的叹息。  
但烟枪的动作还没完，他把手顺着锁骨探进了胸腔里，摸起了脊椎的另一侧。这个动作要不是因为他比sans高出好多，断然是无法完成的。  
Sans感到了压抑。接着烟枪忽然开口了，是那种嘶哑却带有浓重性意味的嗓音：“你喜欢吗？”  
“你吗？”sans含含糊糊地开口，事实上他根本没有任何办法发出清晰的读音，“nope.”  
“真不可爱啊。”烟枪叹了口气，居然就闭嘴了，只是下体的动作更加令人窒息地缓慢了起来。  
Sans有时候不明白自己为什么会由着这个家伙和自己性交，他不喜欢，也不是什么贪欲的怪物。可是对方就这么要求了，于是他无所谓地答应。他们就这样变得很亲密：他在这个东西的面前扭动身体蓄着泪水承受灭顶的快感，却根本不知道原因，好像这件事情就这么自然地发生了。突然某一个瞬间他想起了烟枪是谁，他会觉得奇怪极了。就比如说现在。  
他突然抬起一只手，从魔法甬道的另一端把烟枪的分身推了出去。  
真烦人。  
烟枪明显楞了半秒，一下没反应过来这恶作剧搞得是哪出，接着他就笑出了声：“喂，你不后悔啊？想清楚再下手啊，别过一会儿再求着我插你。”  
Sans没有回答，倒是专心致志地服侍起red的性器来，舌头在口腔内绕着湿润的柱体滑动，发出啧啧的淫秽的声音。红蓝交错的液体从着牙齿最旁边的空洞里漏下来，荧光的，很漂亮，就这么顺着滴在锁骨上。  
Red看着被赶出去的烟枪，笑容加深了许多，伸手拍拍sans的脸：“甜心，你可真棒。”  
Sans哼出一声。  
可接下来red却把已经胀大暗红的性器拔了出来，在sans眼前晃了晃，懒洋洋地说：“乖，那把屁股抬起来吧，我想操你下面——嘿，他满足不了你吧？”  
烟枪拉下脸：“要不我让你体验下我到底行不行？”  
Red阖眼：“承认吧，no one want you.”  
他把sans放平下来，两条腿分开抓住脚腕夹在肩膀上，然后手摸到了已经泛绿的穴口，在外面熟练地并起几个骨指戳了戳，又捉住那一粒凸起揉摁，让sans不自觉地想并紧腿摩擦。他嘟囔了声“真是恶心的颜色”，然后把下体对准那微微开合的穴口，狠狠捅了进去，极快速地抽动起来。Sans一下子没适应这个节奏漏出一声低沉的呻吟，但嘴里伸进了一双手，舌头接着被捏住了。  
“好吧，好吧，换位置。”烟枪的声音懒洋洋地，“我会让你记住我的。”  
下体还在痉挛着，他的后脑勺被拖住，仰着头，嘴又被捅了进去。这次……却成了某种令人发晕的甜腻味道了。  
又粘又腻。Sans头昏脑涨，他想，他刚见到烟枪的时候可料不到他的性器会是这么个……口感。他想了两秒就无法再想下去，思维完全不够用，他很快被身下传来的浪潮包裹了。他漂浮，快乐，彷徨，寻找光明的突破口，却发现自己无法控制自己的行动，倒是那种光亮被捏着离他忽近忽远。他看着red想让他给自己一个痛快的，还不知道该怎么表达，居然就真的被恶狠狠地操到了那里，顿时浑身骨骼病态地绷直往外翻，脚趾蹬出了一个扭曲的形状，好半天才又舒展。  
烟枪此时却把性器从他口中拔了出来。那里还胀着，没有要射的迹象。  
可他却把那东西在他脸上游移，极慢地蹭着。  
Sans无可控制地看向那根性器，视线却对焦不清楚。他只知道他的脸上被另一个雄性怪物的性器压着，摩擦着，移动着。  
时间似乎静止了，周边流淌着粘稠的空气。烟枪的动作就像是在做什么神圣的事情，他把性器狠狠地在sans脸上压了上去。Sans不知道这算什么，也许是侮辱，也许却是极度的亲昵，但至少他不觉得难受。他感受到烟枪很安静，不光是说他不说话，而是他的灵魂也没有声音，阳具像是个什么物体一样硌着。  
于是sans主动用脸蹭起了那里。  
他明显感到烟枪的动作一个停顿，上方传来了含糊的气音，不知道在表达什么，但至少不嚣张，也不高兴。他只是发出了那么一个声音，接着，他愈发重的把那东西压了下去。  
Sans忽然有一种微妙的心软，他把一只骨手搭在那东西上面，顺着烟枪的动作，一起朝着自己摁下去。

8  
地下只有一条河流。  
这条河没有尽头，只会随着温度的拔高渐渐干涸。西边是坚冰，东边是蒸汽，这条河承载不了太多的东西，就好像是初级学校教授物态变化的物理模型。  
Sans经常从那些冰块开始，在桥那里，从河的这一头向另一头望去。只有这个时候他的视线会被雾霭切断，面对着那一层白团团的事物，说不出地茫然。好像那里有什么东西，可以把空间硬生生地撕裂一般。  
他试着走上那座桥，但每一次他回过神来的时候就已经从那里离开了。那座桥上发生的一切他都一点也不记得。  
也许这是一件好事。Sans这样告诉自己，你不是睡着了也无法得到休息吗，那就去这座桥上吧，这不就有那种让人断片的魔力。  
他说不清这是为什么，直到有一天他在桥边见到了一个高大的身影。如同触及了某种条件反射，他朝那边叫道：“bro——”  
声音在对方回头的时刻戛然而止，他猝然摁住了发烫的眼眶。  
顷刻间却有数不清的东西从快烂掉的心底里翻出来。

他有一个兄弟，这是真的，不是幻想。  
但是他没有去很远的地方，也没有和他告别过，就在他的生命里消失多时。  
每一秒，每一个时刻，他那双闭不上的眼睛都看得见，有怪物变成烟尘散去。  
这里面……不断变换着消逝方法的就是他的兄弟。  
而他的兄弟，确确实实，已经在这座桥上，死去。  
死在了看不见的地方。

Sans大口大口地呼吸着，哪怕骷髅不需要任何氧气，他也需要这种冷风在骨缝里刮过的清醒。他的眼前光华闪烁，最后对上了一双金色的眼睛。  
这时候他才发现自己的肩膀被两双大手牢牢地握住，眼前正对着烟枪难得缺乏表情的脸。  
“sans.”他说，“sans，你想起了什么？”  
“heh，我明明什么也没有忘记。”

噗通。  
一块巨大的冰砖掉进了河里。  
一句朋友间善意的约定就让他心安理得地握紧旁观者的权利，看着人类犯下一桩又一桩无法饶恕的罪行。  
是天性冷漠吧？  
明知道PAPYRUS已经被杀死了，也得到人类杀到他面前才动手吧？  
这没什么。他从来都不是什么英雄，甚至连一丝责任感都没有。  
“见死不救”——这不是他的罪名，只有英雄才会有这样的罪名。  
他从来不后悔自己的决定，因为无论多少次重来，也不会有丝毫改变。  
可他目所能及的每一寸土地上都写着满满的死亡。灾难过后，明明已经有了新的“伙伴”，生活在一个毫无威胁的世界里，也无法改变这一点。狡诈的人类杀不死他，只能使一些乱七八糟的小伎俩，在他的眼窝里放上一根针——  
【人类和他背后的东西说：看看你，我们全都一样。我想杀了你，你也想杀了我。在之前那么多次的屠杀里，你也无动于衷。】  
【人类和他背后的东西说：睁大眼睛，看看你都做了些什么。】  
【sans！你从来都不是他们的一部分！你知道——你知道为什么吗？】  
【因为他们都死了！可是你没有！】  
【你是这个世界上最伟大的生命，这我们的世界里最受人喜欢的数据，你聪明，你富有魅力，你知道那么多的秘密，你的审判是那样的强大，我们打不过你！】  
【你和他们全都不一样，为了一切的公平和稳定你可以不伸出援手，因为深知结局已定你完全不需要作出努力，比起怪物，你更像是神明！】  
“sans！”red暴躁的声音响起来，“sans你他妈的快给我说一句话！操，烟鬼，你刚刚到底干了什么？”  
“喂，我可什么也没干。Sans，你听我说，那些东西都过去很久了，我们原先都和你一样，可现在不也都这么着么？”

Sans抓住了距离他最近的东西。  
那是一截混合着烟草与蜂蜜味的衣角，他并不大喜欢，但却瞬间把他拉回了现实，意识到距离那些死亡已经过去很久了。  
他伸手抚平了Red拧在一起的眉骨，又伸了个懒腰：  
“哦，就当我刚刚打了个盹吧。”  
烟枪把他拢进了怀里。

如果Toriel知道了的话，她会怎么想呢？  
会后悔自己的那一句嘱托，还是责怪自己的无动于衷呢？  
Sans思考着，那位温柔又善良的女性一定会说出最让他感到舒服的话语，说这一切都不是任何人的错误。  
见死不救不是他的罪名，他的夜不能寐也不是惩罚，而是他自己的小毛病。这个世界并没有什么浪漫的因果报应、神明的责罚，只有莫名其妙的事情，痛苦或者快乐二选一的生活。  
这么一场劫难不会动摇他的根本，只是会让他更往痛苦那边滑了滑罢了。

9  
sans的眼窝里生出了一根针，他很难受。  
他拔了好几天，终于放到了合适的距离，看清了这根针的样子，知道了痛苦的源头。  
这是他全部的过去，他唯有静静地注视着它们，却取不出来。  
要是有谁能帮帮我就好了。这个念头在他的脑海里一闪而过，把他给逗笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

下  
1  
Sans觉得烟枪的性器有点挨得他太紧了，他喘不上气，于是推了推那个变态的家伙。  
“差不多得了。”  
结果他刚错开眼睛，就发现烟枪正一眨不眨地看着自己。  
Sans 唤了他一声，他却也没有动。一时间sans以为他失去了自己的声音。如果没有人给出反馈的话，他的言语和在头骨里的呼唤又有什么区别呢？他忽然又笑了出来，觉得自己这么跟个小姑娘似地瞎想还挺逗的。  
事实上，烟枪虽然盯他盯得紧，思维却跑偏了。他想起来前几天和Red在一张桌子上吃饭，因为互相看不顺眼，所以什么话也没说，侧着身子恨不得对方在这个世界上直接消失。结果Red吃着吃着，忽然突兀地来了一句：  
——他看起来还很好。还会咧着嘴说笑话，还会有正常的交流，会勃起，会回应。  
这不是Red平时的风格，但是烟枪在顷刻间懂得了他的意思。  
——……但是？  
——你还记得我们刚见着的时候吗，嘿，差不多吧。  
Red说完这句话后似乎毫不在意地笑了笑，但烟枪也想到了他说得是什么。说真的，这种事情想不到才见了鬼，Red和他才打过几个照面的时候，就已经把他从天上揍到地下。那个时候Red几乎是狂躁——这对于任何一个“sans”来说都是极不寻常的。烟枪觉得有意思，想逗逗他，不料Fell世界和Swap世界完全不是一个层级的，调戏的后果就是被摁在地上疯狂摩擦。行吧，烟枪当时想着，关系破裂。只是不知道为什么他们直到现在还是谈得最多的怪物，可能只有这种所谓“厌恶”才能在这个快死了的世界里炸出一点点光彩。  
但最初和现在还是有所区别。那个初来乍到的Red每一刻都有强烈的警惕性，像是一只不安的动物，哪怕没有什么事情发生，也会拿爪子不断地刨着地面，磨得指甲鲜血淋漓。没有睡眠，没有休息。  
Red笑眯眯地说，说出来挺搞笑的，但我当时的确处在一种极度惊恐中。在这之前他从来没惊恐过，死亡在他那里真是一点也不吓人，甚至他也明白按照他“boss”那狂放不羁的活法哪天被怪物杀了他都不会太意外，当然他也一定会让对方付出无法承受的代价，却没想到这次等来的是个该死的人类。他在那个时候都没怕过。可是他来到了这里突然就感到了一种恐惧。经历了那么多黑暗却获得自得其乐的Red在来到这里之后怕了。他和这些末日幸存者呆在这个垃圾场一样的宇宙，才发现那些在生命中略过的光彩于他并非毫无意义——或者说是毫无影响。  
名为思念的巨石把他压得喘不过气来。  
相较往昔，“今朝”是那样贫瘠而无趣。  
于是烟枪问，哦，那你现在又觉得有什么能影响你呢。  
做爱啊，挺好的，大家都是明白人。Red摊手，这是生活重心。  
烟枪把一口烟喷在他鼻洞里——顺便被一拳捶在下颌上差点把牙磕碎——说，那是你不抽烟，太没劲了。  
Red喘了口气，表情严肃起来，眼窝里的红芒往下沉，融进了浓黑里面。  
——我想让他忘记，他可以不这么痛苦的。我们没有医生，没有正确的方法，但本来我们这些人都活得凑凑活活的，努力一下，应该也行的。  
——你想怎么样？  
——他不需要视力，他什么都不应该看见，他不用再思考了，不用再困扰了。他就应该被咱们抱着，沉睡在最好的昏黑里。  
用感情来抵御创伤——放到以前，烟枪一定觉得这句话是在放屁。哪有那么神奇的爱情力量。  
但现在sans也只有他们了。他有两只眼睛，而他们是两个怪物。  
如今也没有什么可损失的了，不如，期待一下奇迹？

其实最后Red还补了一句：能行的。咱们不是有过成功经验吗，就是我啊。 

后来烟枪纳闷：那你怎么没爱上我啊？  
Red沉思良久：不知道，可能你实在是太惹人厌了。

 

2  
烟枪回过神来，抹了抹sans的嘴角：“好吃吗？”他现在跪在sans头顶上方，看着他的脸都是倒着的。  
Sans也没管他为什么走神，只是颇为不屑地牵了牵单边嘴角。  
哎呦可爱是真可爱。烟枪觉得刚刚沉重的心情忽然又稍稍放松下来，骨指在sans的下颌上摩擦着，附身在他耳朵的位置放低音炮：“你做得很好。宝贝，接下来随便挑，你想让我做什么？”  
“……我想干你你愿意吗。”  
“你要能做到，我也不介意哈。”烟枪时分从容地挑抬起眉骨，这时Red正好顶进去一次深的，sans的腰一下子就拱了起来，急促地喘出一口气。Red笑了，在sans的荧柱上弹了一下：“我看他意愿还挺强烈的，要不你委屈委屈，做做青蛙蹲吧。”  
烟枪想象了一下那个体位，顿时觉得非常不行，比自己被干还要不行，于是真诚道：“换一个。”  
Sans不屑地眯了眯眼，却很快又睁开了：“您随便吧。我觉得您也不会什么。”  
刺激老流氓哦。  
胆儿挺肥的哈。  
烟枪慢悠悠道：“那谁，要不咱俩挤挤？”  
Sans表情顿住。  
Red：“……不行！滚！”  
“嘿，怎么就不行了？”  
“你知道红加蓝加黄是什么色吗？屎一样的颜色，屎一样的！”  
Sans的身体忽然剧烈的抽搐了起来。Red只觉得下体一紧，被拼了命地往里吸，低咒一声，看到sans的时候语气却无奈起来：“喂，别笑了。”  
其实sans没那么想笑的，这种情况下真是牵一发动全身，感觉极其微妙。可是不知道为什么，Red来了这么一句之后，他更想笑了，甚至呛住自己咳嗽了起来，震颤愈发明显。  
Red被这么一出弄得有点懵，咬着牙试图控制节奏，一边试图让Sans安定下来，一边还要让自己坚持住不要分心。他能瞥见烟枪几乎化为实质的戏谑目光，而最后在烟枪懒洋洋地说“挤挤哈，别这么小气”的时候，还是没抗得住。  
烟枪的腿比他长，他们的的腿骨交错着，胯部挨在一起。  
他一只手伸进sans的穴口里撑开，另一只手扶住自己的性器，把顶端塞进去，慢慢往里蹭。Sans喉咙里发出不清晰的咕噜声，眉骨拧着，却也没有出声拒绝。  
倒是Red十分不满意：“真恶心，你碰到我了。”  
“忍忍吧，又不是没有过。”他敷衍着回应，插入的动作却格外认真。  
Sans忍不住倒抽一口凉气的时候，烟枪也终于插到了底，这时候忽然颇为猥琐地嘿嘿笑了一声：“哎呦，还有一段是我独享的啊。”  
“闭嘴吧你！”Red从牙缝里挤出声音。烟枪的家伙比它长，在这种事情上就有一些天然的优势，哪怕他在直径上更胜一筹也没有用。  
Sans的腿这时候被分得更开了，分别勾在两个骨头的身上。这时他用脚背不耐烦地在两位盆骨外延蹭了蹭：“快点，涨。”十分言简意赅。  
“好的亲爱的。”烟枪十分做作地抛出一个飞吻，开始了小心翼翼的活塞运动。  
不过此时这个姿势，其实他和Red反而显得更亲密一点。这才是Red一直以来对这种性爱抗拒的原因。  
但是这也提供了一些其他的便利。  
比如，刚刚当Red侧过头来的时候，烟枪看到了他瞬间褪去痞笑的神情。尽管没有任何言语交流，烟枪也明白他在提醒自己这样做的目的。他们在此刻应当是一样的，这不是一场单纯的享乐，在Red的理解里，这是他作为“拯救者”所打响的第一次战役。他要把sans解救出来。  
烟枪吹出一口气。  
这家伙在很多时候的确不像是一个审判者，他比绝大多数的“sans”，都更有决心。  
也比他们稍微天真一点点吧。

只是有一个瞬间，烟枪不太知道哪样更好。  
他不知道自己应不应该把sans从这道坎里“解救”出来。  
也许无论Red还是Sans会吸引到他的，都是伤痛所带来的真实的生气。当他们都全然独立强大完满的时候，可能也就不再需要对方了。  
也许他的本心并不希望他们好起来。Red张牙舞爪的样子是美丽的，Sans死死凝视的样子是美丽的，等他们都麻木了、习惯了，变得像他现在这样，这个由虚无主义者们构成的社会可能也就真是乏善可陈了。在这一瞬间烟枪觉得冷气从骨子里灌上来，他不知道究竟是时间和敌视磨没了他和Red的那点激情，还是说Red已经又变成了那个强大的对一切都无所谓的骷髅，于是他不再付出更多的感情。   
……算了不想这么多了，这不是懒骨头应有的状态。  
至少在此时此刻，他还是希望sans能真心地弯起嘴角，闭上眼睛。

3  
Red一直觉得自己非常喜欢sans。他从来没有像喜欢他一样喜欢过任何东西。  
这和他对自己兄弟的爱完全不同，他对PAPYRUS几乎怀着一种崇拜的爱慕，想要看着这个大声说话牛逼哄哄的骷髅自己潇洒自在；但是对于sans，他却只想把他摁在怀里。  
哪怕这个骨子结实的骷髅一点也不柔弱。  
但或许他最开始就见证了他最脆弱的一面，在这么个令人崩溃的审判者们构成的世界里，就好像在心尖上被狠狠挠上了一把，想宠爱，想疼惜。Red明白自己一定不能让sans知道自己这种心理，这会让他觉得别扭，然后冷静地跑掉。所以他一直以来对sans的态度都带着两份不屑三分欠扁，只有在个别时候在走漏一点真实的心意。  
保护。  
他从来没有帮自己的兄弟抵挡过一点伤害，在来到这里的每一个日夜里，愧疚都会在不经意间烧上来，他无法抵御，只能让自己更加暴戾。  
当sans出现的时候，他觉得自己终于可以保护到喜欢的家伙了。

Red双手撑地，缓慢地抽动着下身。他身边的家伙实在是太烦人了，体液黏糊糊地，摩擦都不顺。  
这个混蛋和他产生了同样的心思。他以为自己会抗拒这件事情，毕竟别人都说爱情嘛，应该是唯一的，非你不可的，不可共享的。但是当烟枪第一次在他们做爱时叼着烟出现在门口的时候，他感受到的居然不是愤怒，而是……兴奋。  
烟枪慢悠悠地说，好嘛，所以你最近才不找我了，我都寂寞到想打飞机了。  
Sans指着烟枪说，你身后有个门，门上有个把手，你转过身拧一下把手，然后门就开了，你就走出去了。  
Red却摸了摸sans的脸，低声说，别紧张，乖，当他不存在就行了。  
Sans盯了他好久，突然嘴角一弯笑了。这个笑让Red一阵心惊，他觉得他自己一定是被看穿了，看得透透地。  
果然，sans冲烟枪抬了抬下巴，问：“来不来？”  
这就是开始。

Red不愿细想他为什么会想要和烟枪共享喜欢的人。但Sans却十分冷静地和他分析了一通，条例分明地指出，这是因为他可以在竞争中获得成就感和满足感，同时在爱人被其他人占有的同时产生的羞辱感也会让性欲更高涨，这一切都十分自然，毕竟动物们求偶的环境就天然充满了动态的竞争……Red堵住了他的嘴没让他说下去，心底却有些发慌。其实，特别是当sans对他表现出明显比对烟枪更在乎、温和的态度的时候，他的确会有心花怒放的感觉。  
因此他对烟枪的态度一直很抗拒，他想要用这种方式来证明自己不是真的享受这样。但很显然，这是个蠢办法，蠢到他现在还坚持着完全是因为习惯了。  
生活情趣嘛。  
不过此时，他的确要和烟枪共同完成一件格外重要的事情。这本身并不能改变什么，但这必然是一种仪式。  
来吧。  
在Sans完全沉浸于欲望的时候。  
在他唯一向自己打开的时候。

Red抽出了自己的性器，在那一瞬间sans的穴口还来不及收缩调整，大量液体顺着那里淌了下来。  
他趴下身子，用舌头舔了舔sans的唇角，看着对方追随着自己的眼睛。  
“你还看得见那些怪物吗？”  
Sans嘴角咧开，点了点头。他认出这是个苦笑。  
Red跪着爬过来，以一种十分虔诚的姿态，把性器插进了sans的右眼里。  
“……！”  
头一次，sans在性事中表现出了抗拒，他仅剩的左眼里黄蓝快速闪烁着，荧蓝色的魔法光芒在骨缝里穿过去。  
“没事，没事。”Red有些尽可能温柔地安抚着他，心下开始焦躁，忍不住压着声音朝后面喊：“你快点！”  
“温柔点，温柔点。”烟枪这么说着，但也没有之前那么慢条斯理了。他抽出自己，甚至在这么短的距离里还是用瞬移挪到了sans头骨附近，把性器对准他疯狂闪动的左眼。  
“sans，你也是个混蛋你知道吗？你从来都不说喜不喜欢讨不讨厌，你明明厌恶我们却还是接受了我们，明明不爱却一直笑脸相迎。你不饿却一直在吃东西，困倦却总是失眠，不在乎现在的邻居却放不下那些故人，明明想闭上眼睛却在眼窝里戳上一根针……”烟枪念念叨叨地，这是他时不时就犯的啰嗦病，“你活得又随便又别扭，太不坦率了。”  
“出去。”Sans的声音很冷，“你们都出去。”  
“对不起咯宝贝。”烟枪贫了一句后，就不容置疑地把性器塞进了眼窝里， 摩挲着他的面颊，弓着身子喃喃道：“所以，我也不相信你一点也不爱我们了。”  
Sans的挣扎忽然剧烈了起来，但却被一左一右牢牢摁在地板上，十几秒过去后从喉咙里发出呜咽的声响，又过了一阵子，脱力一般地平静下来，大口呼吸着，却是不再动了。  
他几乎乖顺地躺在那里，而那两位也还不敢有动作。  
三个骨头架子如同僵硬的塑像，配合着荧光的魔法器官，像是个什么当代装置艺术作品。  
又过了几秒。  
Red慢慢地凑到他应当是耳朵的部位：“现在你看不见了。”  
Sans挪动了下头部，像是在点头。  
他突然发现自己泪流满面。他一直都在试着求救，试着控诉，用这种别扭的方式，可是无论如何也无法把话语堂堂正正地说出来，因为他不相信有谁真的能救得了谁。可是居然也有人听懂了，用这种强硬的方式入侵他的生活，把他和他的痛苦搅碎成生白色的残片。  
他来不及思考爱或者不爱的问题，只觉得这样……这样……  
太奇怪了。  
黑暗。  
充实。  
茫然。  
慵懒。  
……  
困倦。  
现在他什么也看不见了。应该是眼睛的部位消失了，头颅里凭空出现了另外的东西。他不记得那两位有没有抽动过。他的闪烁的敏感的审判的光芒被压得没了。  
等液体溅射到头骨内部的时候，他觉得自己应当是已经死去了。  
他不需要再逼着自己“活着”了。

“他睡着了。”Red的声音很低，说不清是什么情绪。  
烟枪抬起眼皮。  
“他睡着了！”这一句话却是饱含情感了。Red激动了一瞬间，就又恢复了平时看起来谁也不太搭理的样子，但嘴角却勾着笑，“嘿，我觉得他现在一定什么也看不见了。”  
烟枪也笑了，不知道从哪摸出一根烟点上：“好，真好。”  
Red小心翼翼地抱起sans，往浴室的方向挪过去。  
“瞬移。”烟枪提醒了一句。  
“就你懒，”Red呛了他一句，“就一米也瞬移，我可得多锻炼点，不然成了你这样的老大爷sans可就不喜欢我了。”  
烟枪点点头，躺在地上吐烟圈，看着那两位的身影消失在视线里。  
他在地上乱七八糟的杂物里翻找着，摸出了两根细细小小的东西，看了一会儿才发现是插在汉堡上面的两个小旗子。这两个汉堡被压坏了，另外一个盒子完整，看起来还好，既然sans睡着了，他待会应该可以替他吃了吧。  
他盯着小旗子看了一会儿，然后把它揣进了胸前的兜里。  
sans的两个眼窝里各生出了一根针，现在，他们拿出来了。  
-END-


	3. 附录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不推荐在完成正文之前阅读附录！

附录1 文中事件按照时间顺序排列的表格

Underswap世界的人类在审判长廊放弃游戏，烟枪进入幸存者世界，成为最先到达的一批怪物  
Underfell世界的人类在审判长廊放弃游戏，（倒数第二个审判者）Red进入幸存者世界  
烟枪和Red发生关系  
Red接受了新的身份  
烟枪和Red关系渐渐疏远  
Undertale世界的人类在审判长廊放弃游戏，（最后一个审判者）sans进入幸存者世界，部分记忆模糊，出现神经质症状  
Red和sans相遇  
Sans和烟枪相看两相厌，却在废墟门前亲吻  
Red爱上sans，二者发生关系  
烟枪撞见Red和sans的风流场面，并加入二位  
Red发现自己特殊的“绿帽情结”，略以此为耻，却被sans所理解  
烟枪、Red、和sans三位构成开放式关系  
sans想起了PAPYRUS的死亡和过去发生的事情，“食欲”增加，试图“求救”  
烟枪和Red共同商议帮助sans解除困境的方法，并达成共识，即刻开始行动  
烟枪思考自己对sans和Red的真实感情，发现尽管想不清楚，爱也确实存在  
sans买了三个汉堡带回家，遭到二位早有准备的药物伏击，本文主线中的性爱情节开始  
烟枪和Red实施了计划的最后一步之后，sans终于受到了他不敢期待的救赎，走出困境，闭上了眼睛  
烟枪把sans的汉堡吃了  
……然后拉肚子了。


End file.
